User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages So, I noticed that a lot of people have been archiving their talk pages around here, and the whole process just seems a bit inconvenient to me. Is there a specific reason for not having message walls, or is it just personal preference? I was just curious, since there's comment sections on article pages but talk pages on user pages. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 16:48, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm not too picky myself, but having message walls makes it much easier to communicate with a larger group of users in my opinion. It's easier to keep track of things, at least in my opinion, and automatically dates your post for you (something many users forget to do on talkpages). There is an archive feature for threads as well, so if anything needed to be saved, that would still be an option. And of course, it is also much easier to take polls and what have you with that format as well. But yeah, that's about all I had to say. Thanks for the response btw! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 17:13, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Take Over Hey Per , thanks, and I've been thinking about a take over for one of my characters it would technically be a beast soul form sealing with wolves. Is that alright? --Otaku-ō 20:21, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Knightmare DS Permission So I have gotten 50 edits and have been here off and on for about two weeks so I wanted to ask Permission to make a Duo of Dragon Slayers. The first Dragon Slayer I call the "Burning Earth" Dragon Slayer as they were trained by a Dragon to use Fire Dragon Slayer magic and later had a lacrima implanted in them to use Earth Dragon Slayer magic. As well they would also use Earth Make magic. The second I call the "Hurricane" Dragon Slayer and would use a combination of Wind and Water Dragon Slayer magic. Both would be 3rd gen. I am waiting for your approval and any comments. Knightmare · [Talk] 21:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Magic: Soul Blade(Updated) Hey Per Onic14 here. Again. Yea, I thought that Slayer-types armors wouldn't work, but I had to try. Oh well. Anyway, here is the updated version of Soul Blade. Hope it's okay this time: '--> Also:' I have had this idea fore some time, and was finally able to write it down: --Onic14(talk) 21:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Since the expansion from eight to ten magics, I wanted to ask your opinion on a Magic, Thought Projection with different usage. Rather than being an illusion-type Magic and creating copies. I interpreted of it like this: Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) is a type of Caster Magic. Unlike having the ability to make copies of oneself, Keith on the other hand instead transmitted his own thoughts, feelings, and emotions within inanimate objects. As a result, this can then bring forth the inanimate objects to life without needing a physical body of its own to do so as long as one like an armour suit for example can be the vessel of it. In a way, he simply made the inanimate object animated with thoughts, feelings and emotions similar to his own since the life it was given was based off of Keith's state of mind. Basically, a mere physical manifestation of what remained of Keith's previous life such as his former thoughts, emotions and feelings leftover created from not only as a Thought Projection, but his Magic Origin too. How about it? Should I try elaborating on it a little more?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 00:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) For some reason, I can't edit anymore on here because of source code getting in the way. I wanted to add on like, " Once Keith died, his mind will go on and find residence in inanimate objects, bringing it to life. Whereas a Thought Projection can physically interact with people and objects, the inanimate objects cannot neither feel nor possess a personality of its own since they truly had no such knowledge prior to its creation," continuing off of my Thought Projection.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 00:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per can you do me a favor? Can you do a quick analysis on Cinkaid Akatsuki and generalize my progress? I wanna know how I'm doing. Also, for shits and giggles :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 02:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Lightning Devil Slayer Magic May I have your Permission to create a Lightning Devil Slayer Magic ? --If I get reincarnated… I wanna become a clam. 03:37, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Slayer It's all good, I understand, I'm glad I'm done with that lol. I saw what you changed on the page. For the two styles, Memory and Beast Slayer. I like them both and have ideas for them. Doing both would be fun, but here are the ideas. For the Beast Slayer works similar to the Animal Possession, Absorption and Take Over magics. In order to utilize this magic, the user has to have beaten and killed or be near a dying animal. Once one of the conditions are met, the user will absorb the beast soul by eating it. After which, the user upon using the style is able to take on traits of said animal. Which will be enhanced by his own magical powers. The user is able to combine the traits of the two or more animals to increase their strength and provide new abilities. For Memory Slayer pretty self explanatory as to what can be done with that. THe magic can be used to effect the user as well and have some passive abilities, like the beast slayer. However, I was planning on combining it with the Memory-Make Magic. Doing this, the user is able to create constructs from his or another's memory. This is mostly used to bring fort nightmare to effect an opponent. Now as for my Dragon/Human hybrid Tavrinth, I like Compact Regression but I don't like the permanent aspect of it. I think he looks more imposing as a giant humanoid dragon. I was going to ask if I could give him a Dragon Magic. However I did have some ideas I wanted to run past you to see if I could do this or be allowed to do for him. They all revolve around the same idea, just different variants. I will just add it here to save time. The first one is having a him obtain a Devil Slayer Magic. Now I know you're probably thinking no lol, but just hear me out. During his youth while traveling, Tavrinth was attacked by a group of Dragon Slayers who wanted the glory of killing a dragon and achieving the power of acnologia. Bring blind sided, Tavrinth feel to the ground wounded, damaging him even more. Before the arrival of the Slayer, he managed to pull his damaged body to a nearby ruins. Due to his size and decaying state of the ruin, upon entering the floor collapsed, causing him to fall further into the ruins. Eventually landing in an ancient library, with a single black book floating in the center of the room. He could hear something from the book calling to him, starting it would help him and give him power if he simply released and opened the book. Reluctant at first, with the appearance of the Dragon Slayers in the underground ruins he agreed and released the book from its bindings. With the slayers nearing lis location, he opened the book doing so caused the pages of the book to rip off and embedded into this body passing the knowledge of a slayer magic magic into him. However in the same time, a powerful demon spirit was released from the book. The demon instructed him on how to utilize his new magic, using this, Tavrinth killed the slayers. However, the Demon now free thanked Tavrinth and left the ruins, stating that it had a few things to take care of. Happy with his new found power, Tavrinth set out to practice his new abilities. He quickly found that gaining it was not with consequences. Due to the nature of this magic, he lost the ability to wield his dragon magic. He has stated that the demonic essence of the book is fighting and attempting to take over and destroy his dragonic heritage, to which he states is painful at times. This fighting of these two natures also has an effect on his very bring. Due to the demonic essence, he is undergoing demonfication and is slowly becoming one. In addition to this, he has stated that he has a taste for the blood/essence of demons. Though he is able to fight this "hunger". He stated that if he can find a balance between the two, he would be able to use his abilities without side effects. He hinted that if he is able to deal with the demon he released from the book he would be able to find a balance between his two natures. The second idea is smilier to the first. In this case, he is infected by the released with. The demon injected him its Demon Factor. Instead of gaining a devil slayer style. He just gain some demonic features and abilities (Note, I will be using my versions of Demons). In this case, he is still undergoing demonfication albeit at a slower rate then the first one. His body it now naturally producing its own Demon Factor. He still loses the ability to use his Dragon Magic and is replaced with a demon ability. His dragon heritage is also fighting this transformation. Which is killing him slowly. Like the first idea, finding the demon and kill it he would be able to find a balance between the two natures. The final idea is different from the first two, but has the same origins. In this case, he makes a deal with a demon and its essence is transferred into him. Like the other two ideas, he is undergoing demonfication and produces a natural demon factor. Now I know you may not like this, but he will keep his Dragon Magic, though it will be more demonfied due to the ever growing Demonic Nature within. Like the second idea, this is slowing killing him and he is currently looking for a way to remove the essence before it kills him or takes over him. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 17:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, do you think you should take down Godfried from the list of Wizard Saints? I mean Mangetsu doesn't edit here and he hasn't been on for six months. However, I could be wrong. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 18:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per you loon! Per i wanted to ask if it's ok if i make my own version of Tema Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and evnetually Erza when we get to see her new look) and have them as the reformed Faity Tail (which will be a nomadic independant guild). Generally they'll be kept the same as they are atm (except Gray will be a good guy again with a dark attitude). Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:29, April 15, 2015 (UTC) something is wrong with the coding for one of my pages even thought the same code works at the pageZebul (talk) 07:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Well i'm still ironing out the details but basically i'm taking the current arc and modding it abit. Basically the FT guild disbands as canon but Team Natsu goes off and train seperatly with Grays mark growing and his attitude becomes darker. Natsu matures abit more but still acts like a goof at times, Lucy works hard on becoming more useful, Erza gets afew new armors and Gajeel works with Natsu to improve their magic greatly. They eventually regather and reform the FT guild as a independant guild that travels Earth-Land looking for jobs and adventure while looking for allt he other members they lost track of (Like lucy is doing in the current arc). The reason they're gonna be in my plot mainly 'cos i've always wanted to have MArkus and Dark take on Natsu and Gajeel in a "friendly" sparring match that does some damage to the arena they use. It also ties into a RP me, Six and Kai are gonna be doing together Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Nah other than Gray has a darker attitude (more violent etc) and Natsu alittle more mature, they're basically the same. Though Erza won't be present at first until we find out what she looks, she'll be convincing the Strauss siblings to join them....So she'll be created later. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:43, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Fanon Dragon Slayer Revisions Hey Per, we need to talk. It's about a certain rule relating to Dragon Slayers. :5.6: No defeating Dragons ― Defeating a dragon, especially Acnologia, is forbidden, unless it is shown in canon. Effortlessly one-shotting the Black Dragon isn't "awesome"- it is clearly godmodding, and is looked down upon. Whenever it is shown in canon, it shall be rarely done in fanon. All instances of characters defeating dragons shall be asked to be revised, and if not revised, shall be deleted within three days. If done multiple times, will result in a temporary banning of the said user. This rule should be taken down, in my opinion. As you may know, or probably forgotten by now because of FT's string of bullshit lately, that Dragon Slayers are able to defeat Dragons. It's just that there are no more Dragons existing in the canon, except for the Dragon King himself, giving a slayer little chance to prove themselves. Also, the current generation is a bit weak, as they've not mastered their powers to their full potential. They're still growing in a sense. I mean, Natsu is a prime example of this. Remember the filler arcs with Celestial Spirits? Don't tell me you've forgotten about that? Well, lemme give you a reminder in the form of this and this - the former gives him a second Dual Element DSM (I know it was a one-time thing, but still....) and the latter of which isn't even an element (Again, OP BS at work). Yeah, bullshit I know, but kinda proves my point to an extent. I mean, there’s even Dual Element Dragon Slaying Magic, something that completely defies logic Hiro initially put forth. But that’s for another day. Anyways, there's actual evidence that proves this to be true in the form of the . Re-read this when you have the time. In that war, Dragons were able to be killed by DSs. This is especially true in the case of Acnologia, who killed tons of Dragons before turning into one. Now, before you jump at me for being kinda technical here, there's a loophole that can be exploited by a user who wishes to make a fanon DS. It's in the form of immortality. Yeah, that concept both you & Zico have approved of sometime back. Anywho, the rule states that the character can be of any age, as long as it's not before the universe's creation. Thus, a person can create a 500+ year DS who's lived through the events mentioned above (in fact, I'm doing it with Ars because of reasons. That and I'm outta ideas for him). This gives them a perfect reason to defy the rule I've mentioned. So.... the question here is "What can we do about it? Should we allow users to create DSs that have the capabilities to kill Dragons?" The answer here would be "yes", but under certain pretenses. Here's what I suggest. To prevent rapid creation of OP DS articles, the users must give an overall outline of the character and how their slayer gained immortality, one that’s plausible and not complete rubbish (i.e. “So and so” gained immortality by drinking a magic potion he randomly found). Of course, I'm limiting the potential to kill dragons to those who've lived over 400+ years because of the time in which said event took place. Not only that, they can have three or four characters under this category to be fair. Of course, they would have the standard powers that comes with the magic. Anyways, the reason why I’m writing out all of this is because the site has three to four other forms of Slayer Magic that are able to fulfill their intended purposes. Though I hate DSs with a burning passion for reasons you’ve already know, I feel like they’re the laughing stock of the entire Slayer community. I mean, we invest so much time into DSs for no reason. We literally have four generations, eight to ten abilities, and a medley of other bullshit, yet we can’t even slay a stinking, overgrown, over-exaggerated lizard who’s put on a freaking pedestal above other species. Have you ever heard of a dragon being the most powerful creature in existence in any other anime/LN/manga? Prove me wrong. Anyways, I might make a blog about this later on to see what the rest of the community thinks and I hope you can get the opinions of the rest of the admins. Anyways, good luck with you college work. Grin and bear it. Something tells me you'll be finishing soon. I know I am :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm probably not gonna make this for a while but i just want permission so if somebody else has a similar idea, i don't have to use their version. I want to create a lost magic called Fyskus. Basically it's a very powerful type of caster magic that allows the user to draw life energy from the living things around them and create this into diffrent types of spell, mainly energy based. The color varies but the most common is blue energy, the positive energy. Another would be the red energy, negative energy. Negative energy is superior to postive energy but it's harder to find as it has to be actual negativity. It also allows the user to draw the life energy and fill themselves with it. This would increase both their physical and magical abilities. There are four stages, each increasing in power. But only experienced users can actually pull this off. I can go on and on about this but i wouldn't want to fill your talk page. The Dragon Star (talk) 09:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Wow, never in my time dealing with rules and rule enforcement has a user pointed out such an interesting loophole. Anyway, Alpha shouldn't be making any blog about any of this, tell him that. We need to discuss this and how to approach it, a compromise will have to come out of it, he can rest assured of that. The community is not voting on this. Let's deal with this later today though. I definitely want to make it a permission-only situation, that's for sure. I guess since it's never came up since the rule's creation, we kind of forgot about the canon exception. Still, the rule reads "whenever it is shown in canon, it shall be rarely done in fanon," this gives us the green light to a permission-only route, so that saves us any whining. Also, give Alpha my thanks for saving you and I any trouble from a less....cordial user who may have brought this up. 14:51:22 Fri I was just wondering, how does a page become a featured article? I know it's a bit too early for me to ask.Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 22:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Can I please use Stanceblade for my character Fang ?Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 01:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I see. Thanks for taking it into consideration instead of letting it fall on deaf ears. I think that most users will jump at the chance at this, and yes I agreed that this should limit to permission-use only. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 02:03, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Excellent thinking on the spirit slayer magic. It was very cool. I never would have been able to come up with something like that. Very good idea ;) Johnny asshu (talk) 02:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC)Johnny asshu Hey Per, can I ask you something. I'm planning to do this with a future character, namely my version of Erza. Can I use a pic of one of her armors, re-name it, and give it a slew of different abilities, different from its canon source? Or is that a no-go? I was planning to do it with the Nakagami Armor because I liked the design of it, but the rule forbids its use. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 03:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Miss Perchan, can I have your permission in using the article, Ghost Magic?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 17:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Wikia was acting dumb so I had to undo your edit to my talk page while copying your message to my clipboard from the edit summary, and then I put it back under the section you had already posted under. Anywho, I see, will keep that in mind. I just have never seen the guy act out of line myself, so it was a weird situation to deal with. As for the Deus Ex stuff, I don't play it, just saw a gif for it on reddit, looked for more on tumblr, and profit. I'm not a big gamer. 18:38:28 Sat BTW, if you have the time, could you translate "Will Breaker" for me? Also, just to add in, could you please do "Excelsior Society" as well? 18:44:01 Sat New Idea Hey Per. So me and Vent where talking, and we want to make a new sort of holder magic. It’s basically a drone, or more accurately a bunch of them, that act in a network to carry out whatever the user wishes to do (Within reason). They’d come with a build in archive magic, allowing them to scan objects, project energy as beams or in solid blades, and even allow limited flight through a sort of network between themselves and the user. My thought is that they’ll be like weaponised computers. I’ve got a bunch of other ideas(Fluff) for them in the works, still working on a name, but I thought I’d run the basic concept by you first to see what you think before going any farther. Flame Lizard (talk) 20:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Per, tell your friend Mangetsu to stop messaging me about some stupid bullshit that was only minor. I'm normally cordial and blase about this sorta thing. And yes, I can see how I was wrong. Even Aha called me out on it. But you see this and this, I can tell it's getting outta hand. You know me, I don't get aggravated easily, especially if it's something minor. I would go to Aha with this sorta problem since he's his friend as well, but he told me earlier that he wasn't gonna take part. I'm saying this now. If he responds one more time, saying something even more negative towards me, I'm gonna say something to him that's gonna get me banned. I'm telling now so you can't say that I didn't give a warning. This conversation is literally giving me an unnecessary headache. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 05:12, April 19, 2015 (UTC)